earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
List of inventions by Dr. Andonuts
This is a list of all inventions that are made by Dr. Andonuts in the ''Mother'' series. In EarthBound Instant Revitalizing Device The Instant Revitalizing Device is a pod which, in only a few seconds, fully revitalizes its user, just like "a good night's sleep." The pod makes a return in Mother 3, where it has been branded with the logo of the Pigmask Army. Dungeon Man More or less Dungeon Man is a collosal robot dungeon chimera controlled by Brick Road. He is first referenced when Jeff talks to Brick Road after finishing his dungeon . After some time, Dr. Andonuts helps Brick Road fulfill his dream by using a process similar to that of making chimeras, to combine him with the dungeon itself. Phase Distorter The Phase Distorter is a time traveling vessel Andonuts designs in conjunction with the Mr. Saturn population and Apple Kid, a youth inventor from Twoson. The first Phase Distorter is stolen by Pokey Minch before Ness and friends have a chance to use it. Dr. Andonuts and the gang have to construct another Phase Distorter, called the Phase Distorter, version 2. The Phase Distorter, version 2 takes on the appearance of a Mr. Saturn and requires Zexonyte to operate. After Ness and his friends use the Phase Distorter, version 2 to travel to an unreachable part of a cave in the Lost Underworld, they find a Mr. Saturn who reveals that Pokey escaped to the past. Dr. Andonuts, Apple Kid and another Mr. Saturn arrive in a third Phase Distorter, the Phase Distorter 3, and tells the children that using the Phase Distorter 3, they can travel to the past and pursue Pokey, but that Ness and friends must have their souls transmitted into robotic bodies before using the invention, as time travel would likely destroy their human bodies. Once the Phase Distorter 3 is used and Ness and friends arrive at their destination, it can be used to repair the robot bodies and to call Ness' father. The Phase Distorter is Dr. Andonuts' last invention in EarthBound. Sky Runner The Sky Runner is a UFO-styled aircraft Dr. Andonuts allows his son Jeff to use for his travel from Winters to Threed, in order to rescue Ness and Paula Polestar when they are trapped in the Threed graveyard. The Sky Runner crashes, but is later fixed up so the gang can make their way to Summers. However, it crashes again, and while Ness and his friends are unhurt, only a few chunks of debris are what remain of it. In Mother 3 Absolutely Safe Capsule The Absolutely Safe Capsule is designed for use by Pokey Minch, to protect him from any threats outside the capsule. Pokey Minch uses the device as a last resort in the final battle of Mother 3, while the extent of its mechanics are unknown to him. Pokey becomes trapped in the machine forever, doomed to spend eternity in isolation. The Absolutely Safe Capsule is the last invention by Dr. Andonuts to appear in Mother 3. Chimeras Chimeras are hybrids creatures designed by Dr. Andonuts during his time forced to work as head scientist for the Pigmask Army. Most chimeras act as threats, as they have been corrupted by the sinister army, though this is not unanimous. Ultimate Chimera The Ultimate Chimera is designed in the Chimera Labs. While Andonuts is held captive by the Pigmask Army, he designs the Ultimate Chimera to be the ultimate killing machine for Pokey Minch's army. However it turns rogue, making it all the more difficult for Andonuts to exploit its primary weakness, the off switch on its back. Nevertheless, the bird on the Ultimate Chimera's back could simply reactivate this switch, revitalizing the beast. Claymen The Clayman creation process, established by Andonuts, involves molding ordinary clay in the likeness of a humanoid, then giving the antenna atop the figure an electric shock, causing it to "come to life." There are several factories throughout the Nowhere Islands where Claymen are birthed and recycled. The Pigmask Army's most significant purpose for Claymen is their physical labor, as they are cheap to produce and have great strength. Category: Devices Category: EarthBound Category: Lists Category: Mother 3 Category:Dr. Andonuts's Inventions